


Brighter Than Stars

by Averia



Series: It was Beauty... [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Al Ghul finds herself enjoying the embrace of someone she was never supposed to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was never good with commas but now they all feel wrong.  
> I also have no idea where this pairing came from.  
> I don't even know how to tag this.  
> ... Is this Mature or Eplicit?  
> I have no idea what I am doing.

Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

_© Hero - Enrique Iglesias_

 

Talia had slept with both Bruce and Jason several times. She had liked Bruce, loved him. He had been strong, determined but also surprisingly weak behind the mask, more broken than he ever showed himself to be. His determination had been stronger than anything else, zeroing in on her, crushing her. Jason had been so angry and desperate, so completely different than Bruce and had hated himself for sleeping with her, still did. Jason never forgot his mistakes. He felt eternally guilty for them. She was not sure why she had allowed him to touch her. Pity? Surely not. Perhaps his desperation had drawn her to him or seeing him fall had been payment for his resurrection.  

“Distraction doesn’t suit you, Tal.” 

Strong arms embracing her, a kiss like rays of sunshine on her lips; she felt like a lizard bathing in sunlight, absorbing the warmth of the sun into her very being. Blue eyes only made for looking at her, worshipping her. So unlike Bruce who had tried to invade her mind and failed every time.

“That’s better.”

His smile was magnificent, his hair tickling her nose when he began tentatively kissing her cheeks. Her eyes were on him as he went lower. She drove with her nails over the sensitive spot on the nape of his neck, feeling him shudder.

“I like to see you enjoying yourself.”

The light touch over her thighs made her crazy. Those were the moments in which she was on the verge of telling all her secrets, begging to be loved for what she really was. Never had she understood what her son had thought by opening up to this man, she had always taken sides with her father on the notion that he was the weak link in the family, undeserving of standing on Bruce Wayne’s side as an equal.

She yanked him away from her navel and crushed their lips together biting down, clawing her nails into his skin because the warmth in her stomach was not just from lust. This man, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted Bruce. And she shouldn’t.

“You make me feel so good.” 

His voice was just another form of touch. Groaning she locked her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. He laughed into her mouth as he rose to kneel on the bed holding her up while she devoured his mouth, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. 

“I know. Time to make you feel better”, she whispered, smirking against his lips. 

His back hit the soft cushions. He was not above being dominated. He embraced it like everything else, different from the way Jason and Bruce had always fought it.

She looked down at him, at the broad chest, the scars, the damn athletic body. They both shuddered as their eyes met on the edge of losing it. The feeling of him inside her; she pressed down harder, nearly desperate.  

“You’re beautiful.”

His hands flexed around her waist, his body bowing like a string.

“I am the ideal woman.”

She let out a shaky breath, her hands scratching over his abdomen leaving angry marks matching the lipstick smeared over his chest and mouth.

He smiled that sunny smile. The smile she had seen parents giving children when they failed to understand life. It was not patronizing though, they would understand it in time. 

She scowled down at him. Before she could give him a piece of her mind he had used his elbows to rise and kiss her again, their noses brushing.

“No, you’re beautiful.”

She hated not understanding him but then the strong arms embraced her again and he dragged her down with him, stroking hair out of her face, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes laying her cheek on the strong chest, a hand over his heart. Their legs were still entangled. She had hated cuddling after sex. She should still hate cuddling. She still hated cuddling but with him it was different, with him it was safe. 

“I could learn to like you, Grayson.”

  _Liar._


	2. By Accident

It should have been a short walk with Titus because Grayson had started making those disappointed faces again after he had not visited the Titans nor Colin for nearly a month.  But the dark-haired woman in the café only a few steps away from him might make this last longer than he had intended.

“Mother, you are in town again?” he asked taking a seat in front of her and was surprised to see a moment’s indecision in her eyes. He brushed it off as surprise to see him, after all even she knew how stoic he was about staying in the manor and really, he saw no reason to leave most of the time. Everything he needed was there.

Titus barked happily when a waitress placed a bowl with fresh water in front of him and Damian wondered since when the stuff had become this attentive. Was this place already ingested by his mother’s assassins?  

“Damian" his mother greeted him “how are you faring after your father made the decision to finally come back?”

It had already been a few months since Drake had found his father and now the old and new Batmen were roaming around the city together. It had been strange to go out his father at first but they were slowly coming to terms with his new role as Robin.    

“I am doing well. Finally being able to work together with father is a huge honour.”

He grew suspicious when Talia nearly smiled at him. Getting her to smile was nearly impossible and he could not think about anything unordinary his words might have implied to her. Was this about another attempt to get near his father?

“Do you not miss Grayson as your mentor? I know after all how accustomed you got to his presence.”

The question let him pause. He wanted to tell her how much he missed working together with Grayson on a daily basis but he was sure his mother would not want to hear any of his actual thoughts. His feelings had never much mattered to her and he knew what she thought about Grayson. He knew what he should think about Grayson. He should not even want to tell her. It hurt more than he had anticipated. He wondered why it had never hurt before. Because she had disowned him? Because she had tried to kill him?  

He just wanted to tell her a lie when he saw her smiling over his head, her eyes softening. Had he not been Damian, a _Wayne_ and an _Al Ghul_ , he would have choked on his own spit. He refrained from turning around and nearly jumped out of his seat when a hand ruffled his hair.

“Fancy meeting my favourite Al Ghuls on this bright sunny day in this wonderful City.”      


End file.
